Erase
by EmeraldRain25
Summary: Sometimes life just isn't as great as it's cut out to be.


**Alas, I have succumbed to starting yet another story. I am super sorry to all my followers who were hoping other stories of mine would be updated, however, I feel like this story should help me get back the feel for writing. So I hope you enjoy.**

**Summary: Sometimes life just isn't as great as it's cut out to be. **

**Warning: THIS WILL BE YAOI. As for pairings, I haven't decided yet, so feel free to leave your opinions and review. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**_A Broken Heart_**

* * *

It was a cold, winter night in the city of Tokyo. Despite this, the spirits of the city's occupants hardly seemed to diminish. Brightly coloured lights could be seen on almost every house and shop. Festive music could be heard throughout the streets, along with the joyful voices of not only children, but adults as well. Shoppers rushed to and fro down heavily crowded sidewalks, searching for those last minute gifts for their loved ones. It was truly a sight to behold.

In the midst of all the commotion, stood Ryoma, checkered scarf wrapped snuggly around his neck for protection against the bitter night air. He was surprised; it was near midnight, yet the streets were still as busy as ever. Then again, people were still working on getting their last minute Christmas shopping done.

With a sigh he veered to his right, entering a practically empty sports store, which also happened to thankfully be his last stop of the evening. Despite it being Christmas Eve, his boss had made him work over time. So when he had finally been let off for the night, he had immediately headed straight downtown to pick up some last minute Christmas presents before all the shops boarded up for the night.

Grabbing a couple packets of grip tape and some tennis balls for his father, he headed towards the cash register. Why he was even bothering to buy his father anything for Christmas was beyond him. After all, it would probably end up in the trash the minute Nanjirou got a look at the gift. He would have to be a fool if he thought some measly grip tape would fix everything. Their relationship had been shattered to pieces years ago. And even if he had made an attempt before now to repair what had been lost, it would be useless. Ryoma knew his father was stubborn, even more so than Ryoma himself. They hadn't spoken in three years after all.

He couldn't believe it had already been three years since he had first set foot in Japan. All his childhood he had heard stories of Japan from his Father and then after finally arriving in the country it had felt like a dream. Unfortunately though, all dreams have to come to an end at one point or another, and after a few months he realised that he had nearly depleted his stash of savings that should have lasted him a good year or two. It was then that he realised he would have to find a job or risk going bankrupt. So, after much searching, he managed to secure a spot as a server at local bar not far from his apartment. It had been nearly two and a half years since then, and yet, nothing has changed a bit.

Eventually he checked out the gift, the cashier wishing him a happy holiday and he returned the wish, smiling slightly with his bag in his hands. Heading out once again into the cold winter night he quickened his pace. At the moment all he wanted was to get home and hop in the shower before heading to bed for the night.

Unfortunately though, luck seemed to not be on his side that night, for a second later someone collided with him and they were both sent crashing to the ground. The person who had ran into him immediately scrambled to his feet, offering his hand to Ryoma, who gratefully took it, dusting off his pants as he rose to his feet.

"I'm so sorry," The person exclaimed, picking up Ryoma's bag which had been dropped when he had fallen.

"It's no prob-" Ryoma broke off, eyes widening as he finally got a good look at the person infront of him. He blinked twice just to make sure he wasn't dreaming and when the image infront of him refused to change his face visibly paled.

The man across from him, also seemed to come to some sort of realization for a second later the man's breath caught in his throat, his eyes widening in shock. "Ryoma…" The man breathed, voice barely above a whisper. "What are you doing here?"

"I live near here." Was Ryoma's brief reply as he quickly grabbed his bag from the outstretched hand infront of him. However, for some reason it was impossible to look away from the man across from him. The man's eyes were like ice and Ryoma felt as if they were staring straight into his soul.

"Fuji? Who's this?"

Ryoma's head snapped towards the sound. The questioning voice belonged to a man with light brown hair and glasses resting upon his face. He had a good build and even with his suit on, Ryoma could easily tell the man was toned.

"An old acquaintance of mine." Fuji still hadn't removed his gaze from Ryoma, who in turn, turned to stare at the man who was now standing next to the blue eyed male.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu, it's a pleasure to meet you." The man seemed sincere enough as he held out his hand for Ryoma to shake.

"Echizen Ryoma," It was a struggle to keep his voice calm. The last person he had expected to run into that night was Fuji, and frankly he wasn't all that happy about it. Once he had shook the man's hand he decided it was time to make an exit before the conversation could somehow continue. "It was nice seeing you again, but I have somewhere to be."

As Ryoma turned to leave he could tell Fuji wanted to say something, but the words seemed to die on the tensai's tongue as Ryoma's cold gaze landed once more on the blue eyed male before he turned and began making his way towards his apartment, quickening his pace once he had rounded the corner.

As he entered his apartment, he kicked off his shoes, throwing his keys on the table before reaching for a bottle of wine. It wasn't long before he had gone through two glasses and as he finished his third, an echoing crash sounded throughout the apartment. Ryoma stood in the middle of the kitchen, breath coming out in pants as he choked back sobs. The glass he had chucked across the room lay on the ground, shattered into bits.

Out of all the people he could meet on the streets on Christmas Eve, it just had to be him. The only man out there who had not only managed to capture his heart, but also shatter it into a million pieces.

Fuji Syusuke.

* * *

**A/N**

**So there it is. I know that the first chapter may have been a little boring, but you got to tart somewhere. The story should pick up sooner or later, so until then please anticipate. **

**Also, as I said above, I haven't decided on concrete pairings, so please review and tell me which pairings you would like to see ^^**


End file.
